Such a gradient coil assembly is known from the paper ‘Design and evaluation of shielded gradient coils’ by J. W. Carlson et at. in MRM 26 (1992) 191-206. The known actively shielded gradient coil assembly has electrical current distributions on inner and outer cylinders. The shielding requirement imposed is that the magnetic field vanishes outside of the outer cylinder. This may be achieved by interference of the magnetic gradient fields generated by the electrical current distributions on the inner and outer cylinders. That is, by this interference the magnetic gradient fields cancel outside of the outer cylinder. The electrical current distributions, or equivalently, the electrical conductor lay-out on the cylinders, of the known gradient coil assembly are further such that the inductance of the gradient coil assembly is minimized to reduce the power required to drive the gradient coil assembly. The international application WO2010/064197 discloses a magnetic resonance imaging system that comprises a gradient coil system. The known gradient coil system includes an inner coil, satellite coils and a shielding coil. Electrical interconnections of the satellite coil and the shield coils are provided over inclined structural flanges.